


Morning

by ghoulfuckery (PomTheHobbit)



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebones centric, Gen, Writing Prompt, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomTheHobbit/pseuds/ghoulfuckery
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt- Early morning.Credence enjoys the early morning the most.





	

Credence enjoyed the early hours of morning the most. There was a window in the church that looked out on the street, and he often found himself looking out it during the misty early hours. When everything was quiet and almost dreamlike; a time when he could pretend that everything was fine. It was soothing in a way that not much else could be, and sometimes, he could pretend that the howling pit of unnamed emotions in him didn't exist. 

What he loved the most about the early morning though, was that no one was awake. Credence could simply _be_. He didn't have to worry about Mary Lou's sermons, or have to look out for Mr Graves. The city itself was only waking up, and the only people who were awake, seemed to be just as soft and tired as the others around them. 

There was always a thick fog in the morning, and Credence liked to wake up early enough to watch it burn away with the morning sun. But with the sun rising, the New Salem church came to life, and so did Mary Lou. He would slip away from his window with one last glance as she called his name, and feel that soft, safe feeling slip away, replaced by a cold numbness.

But just like clockwork, he would be back there in the morning, looking out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently watched fantastic beasts. while I didn't really enjoy the movie, i loved credence barebones. coming from a past of abuse, i very much sympathized with him. (altho I didn't ever turn into a ball of pent up magic). I wanted to do a fic abt safe spaces and the like, and that prompt seemed to fit!


End file.
